Des instants d'éternité
by virginiegalaad
Summary: Après Haunted, John tente de lutter contre ses démons.


Titre : Des instants d'éternité.  
Personnage(s) : John Druitt, (oui, toujours lui), mentions d'Helen Magnus.  
Genre : POV, angst  
Disclaimer : A priori, sanctuary ne m'appartient pas, j'aimerai bien pourtant...  
Spoilers : post-haunted.  
Résumé : Il essaye de se remémorer chaque moment partagé, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque étreinte, tous ces petits gestes qui lui ont ouvert les portes du paradis.

C'est une sensation étrange, à la fois si familière et si différente de ce qu'il est en réalité. C'est aussi presque rassurant comme sentiment, si éloigné de la culpabilité qu'il ressent dans ces rares moments de lucidité. Il tente pourtant de reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de sa vie.  
Pendant quelques heures, il a été de nouveau lui-même... presque, il était en tout cas plus proche de ce qu'il a été auparavant qu'il ne l'avait été ces cent dernières années. Et c'était enivrant**,** merveilleux de pouvoir ressentir enfin, de refaire un avec les émotions qui le submergeaient. Mais le plus magique était de revoir Helen avec ses yeux à lui, et plus avec le masque de brouillard imposé par Jack.  
Helen... il sait que tant qu'il pourra revoir cet espoir dans ses yeux, cette vague étincelle qu'il a entraperçu lorsqu'il a renouvelé ses sentiments, alors... il continuera d'avoir la force de se battre.  
Depuis qu'il la connaît, Helen a été au centre de son existence et elle a régit sa vie de tant de manière différente. Elle a toujours été son point d'ancrage, son point de repère dans le temps et l'espace, son étoile polaire, le guide qui l'éloignait des noirceurs les plus profondes.  
Alors il tente de ranimer son image sous ses yeux pour tenir encore ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il s'accroche désespérément à leurs souvenirs ensemble, ce bref instant d'éternité où ils ont été heureux. Il essaye de se remémorer chaque moment partagé, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque étreinte, tous ces petits gestes qui lui ont ouvert les portes du paradis.  
Il se souvient de leur première rencontre, chaque détail de cette journée est gravé à jamais dans son âme. C'est un peu comme si le temps n'a aucune emprise sur cet instant magique. Une rencontre fortuite auquel il ne s'attendait nullement, et qui a pourtant si profondément bouleversé son existence. Une rencontre tellement pleine de clichés que cela en paraîtrait presque romanesque.  
Une bibliothéque à Oxford, des mains qui se frôlent, se rencontrent, se reconnaissent, ...des mains qui n'auront alors plus de cesse de s'apprivoiser. Un livre innocent, convoité par les deux parties, désir de deux êtres qui ont été destinés l'un à l'autre pour le meilleur... et surtout pour le pire.  
Une rencontre due au plus parfait hasard et qui aurait pu trouver sa place dans n'importe quelle comédie sentimentale. Et pourtant... pourtant, l'instant le plus précieux de sa vie. Le jour où il a réellement commencé à vivre, parce qu'un ange blond venait de croiser sa route.  
Comment alors aurait-il seulement pu soupçonner qu'il venait de rencontrer la personne qui compterait dans sa vie ! Comment aurait-il pu entrevoir dans cette jeune femme un médecin -celui qui allait guérir pour un temps du moins –, une amante – celle qui n'aura jamais eu la chance d'épouser -, un amour – le plus grand qui soit -, une éternité – la sienne, la leur, une promesse si sincère qu'il ne pourra pourtant jamais tenir -, une malédiction – leurs deux âmes damnées condamnées à s'aimer et à se déchirer éternellement -.

La vie tient parfois à si peu de choses. Helen lui a apporté le bonheur le plus pur, le plus profond aussi, et lui, il leur a causé la douleur et la souffrance la plus vive. Le jour où elle avait accepté de l'épouser, il avait naïvement cru que la vie lui offrait une seconde chance, qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de laisser derrière lui un passé des plus sombres. Ilavait cru si fort en cet espoir insensé, en si ces belles promesses que l'avenir semblait offrir. La chute avait été d'autant plus vertigineuse. Toucher ainsi le firmament pour mieux sombrer ensuite dans le pire des enfers.  
Et cependant, il tente de résister toujours et encore à ces ténèbres, de les repousser loin de lui, loin de ses si merveilleux souvenirs, ...mais l'obscurité se fait grandissante, à la fois attirante et repoussante, elle cherche à le happer à nouveau. Elle se fait séductrice, caressante, lui promettant un bien-être qu'il n'a plus ressenti depuis ce qu'il lui semble des siècles. Et plus il tente de lui résister, et plus la souffrante est forte. Bien entendu, ces souvenirs auquel il cherche à s'accrocher s'accompagnent de regret, d'amertume, de désespoir, de désir inassouvi, et d'un certain fatalisme aussi. Et alors, il désire plus que tout que cette souffrance s'arrête, qu'elle cesse pour le laisser enfin en paix. Il devient alors presque impossible de se maintenir à flot.  
L'obscurité paraît si calme, si tentante, si douce, elle lui murmure de s'abandonner, de se laisser guider par la seule voix, elle lui promet la fin du tumulte de ses sentiments, la fin du tourment, de cette si longue agonie. Et les réminiscences s'éloignent irrémédiablement, devenant de simples rêves qui ne lui appartiennent plus vraiment.  
La haine reprend le dessus, destructrice, saccageant tout sur son passage tel un ouragan, balayant la plus infime parcelle de son amour pour Helen. Cette dernière n'est plus qu'une simple image appartenant à un passé révolu, liée à un homme qu'il n'est plus... qu'il a totalement cessé d'être.  
La rage devient son unique désir. La chasse, la violence forment son quotidien, son ultime raison de vivre.  
Et il se sent libre, sans entrave, sans aucune attache, juste ce goût de rouille persistant dans sa bouche. Que cette liberté lui paraît douce, que peut représenter l'humanité à côté de ce sentiment enivrant.  
Un sourire se dessine très lentement sur ses lèvres. Une fois encore, il l'a emporté sur son adversaire. Oh bien entendu, il ne parle pas de cette pauvre femme qui gît à ses pieds. Elle a si peu d'importance après tout, qu'importe !  
Non, le véritablement perdant ici, c'est son hôte bien sûr... Jack 1- John 0.


End file.
